The following description relates to connecting electrical circuitry in a quantum computing system.
Quantum computing is an emerging and fast-growing field that aims to harness quantum effects to perform information processing. An architecture that is being explored by industry and academia is based on superconducting structures that use the macroscopic quantum behavior of a Josephson junction. Quantum computing systems often include many components, which may be connected, for example, by wire bonds, vias, PCB launch connectors, flange and panel connectors, coaxial cables assemblies, filters, attenuators, and/or hermetic feedthroughs.